Soaring
by LokisChampion
Summary: Clint Barton meets Sam Wells in an airport on a flight back to New York. Little does he know who Sam really is. COMPLETE!
1. Lines

Chapter 1

Agent Barton stood in the loud, crowded airport in London, in line to get his bags checked. He wore dark jeans, combat boots, a black V-neck and his leather jacket, his sunglasses lazily hanging from the neckline. He browsed through his email on his Blackberry, waiting patiently.

Sighing, he took a moment to blink his eyes, looking away from the screen when he noticed the man in front of him turned and gazing intently at something to their right. Clint turned his head and saw a woman screaming at a uniformed man behind the desk. As the woman was screaming, she was furiously wiping at her face and crumpling on the desk. In the commotion, Clint could just make out something spoken about a boy.

As if on cue, the man in front of Clint knelt down to gaze into the moist eyes of a little boy. "Please, sir, I've lost my mum." He whimpered and the man only took the boy's hand and walked over to the woman.

Clint watched as she turned and knelt down, taking the boy into a tight hug as the man turned to leave. She stood and he waited as she rummaged through her purse, but the man made a gesture and shook his head before motioning to the young boy. She then gave the man a long hug and released him as he headed back towards his bags.

When he returned, however, he began picking up his suitcase, as if he was moving to the back of the line. Clint took inventory of it and looked back at the man before speaking. "Sir, it's alright. I saved your spot." The man stopped and stood back in his spot, turning towards Barton with a smile on his lips. Barton instantly became mesmerized by what he saw. The man had a thin build, he had curly ginger hair, a shaven face with high cheekbones and a perfectly straight nose. His thin lips were quirked up in a smile, his eyes were the most amazing shade of green he had ever seen that contrast well with his charcoal grey suit that fit him like a glove.

"You're too kind. Thank you." The man said in a British accent, flashing a smile like no other Barton had seen before.

"It's the least I can do." Barton said before holding out his hand. "Clint Barton."

The man shook his hand with a firm grip and a small smirk that made his heart skip a beat. "Sam Wells."

They nodded as the man behind the desk called. "Next."

"Oh, that's me. Pleasure to meet you, Clint. Have a nice flight." Sam said before gathering his bags.

"You too, Sam." Barton said as the attendant directly in front of him called him to the desk.

After his bags were checked, Barton handed the attendant his ticket before walking through the crowded aisles of the plane to his seat, somewhere towards the middle of the plane. When he reached his seat, he noticed a familiar ginger head of curls and suit sitting in the seat next to him when he put his carry on in the compartment above their seats. Sam's eyes met his at the click of the small door.

"Oh, hello again." Sam said, flashing his perfect smile as Clint sat beside him, buckling the seatbelt. "Wait a moment."

Clint only met those green eyes again. "I'm not on some list, right?" Sam asked with a worried look on his face. Clint cracked a smile as they released some small chuckles. "Forgive me, that was foolish."

"No, no." Barton said, smiling as he looked at Sam. "It's a perfectly logical question to ask, completely appropriate."

"Thanks for humoring me then." Sam said.

"Anytime." Clint said as they watched the stewardess point out the emergency exits. When the pilot announced their departure, the plane began its taxi down the runway. Clint noticed Sam tighten his hold on the chair ever so slightly.

"Not a good flyer?"

"God, no." Sam said in a husky voice witch made Clint catch his breath. "I've always been terrified of heights."

"What are some things you love?" Barton asked as the plan began down the runway.

"I love my family, the sunset is beautiful, the piano is stunning, ice fascinates me…" Sam trailed off as they left the ground, zooming loudly into the arms of the clouds.

"What are some sensations you love?" Clint asked, noticing how close their hands were.

"I love cold water melting over warm skin, the sand beneath my cold feet, the wind over my body, hands tangling in my hair, moist eyes…" Sam opened his eyes as they leveled out and the pilot spoke over the speaker. "Air in my lungs." He said in a hushed voice as his eyes again met Clint with a vengeance, it seemed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, what brings you on this flight? Heading or leaving home?"

"Leaving. My father passed away not two nights ago so we were all saying our goodbyes together." Sam said, looking at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry." Clint said.

"It's quite alright. He knew it was time. He said he saw the angels." Sam had a small smile on his face accompanied with sad eyes. "He said one of them looked like me."

"Was it peaceful?"

"Completely." Sam cleared his throat and returned his gaze to Clint.

"What's the reason for leaving?"

"I have a friend in New York, he's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. It's been far too long."

"Childhood friends?"

"Oh, we were inseparable." Sam now had a big smile on his face. "Thick as thieves, we were. On this visit, it will be our 23rd year of friendship."

"Quite the dedication." Clint said, a smile of his own on his lips.

"What about you?" Sam asked quietly.

"Ah, they got arrows in the nuts because they all tried to jump my girlfriend."

"Archery?"

"Yeah. I got into it in high school, can't let it go."

"Extraordinary."

"No, not really. What do you do?"

"Well, I used to teach piano, then became a journalist for a year. After that didn't work, I settled on a wine taster."

"Really?" Clint asked, not masking the amusement on his face.

"True. However, my last relationship drove me to abuse the bottle, so I let it go. Now I am a professional photographer."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. What was the reason for the sour relationship?" Clint couldn't quench his curiosity. By the way Sam took the question, he didn't seem to mind.

"Well, it started as verbal abuse, and then gradually escalated to emotional abuse. Nothing physical, just harsh arguments. No breaks, no changes. The way I got out was a friend of my significant other stuck their neck out for me. I'm still grateful to this day."

"How long has it been?"

"About 5 years now. I still have a little trouble though, sometimes."

"That's to be expected." Clint and Sam continued their chat throughout the plane ride to New York. Clint couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction already for Sam.

When they landed in New York, Sam and Clint walked into the crowded sounds, smells and too many bodies together. After retrieving their bags, they passed a coffee shop when Clint stopped them.

"I'm getting a cup. What do you want?" Clint asked, taking out his wallet as they walked to the counter.

"I'll have an iced chai latte, please." Sam said, getting his wallet out and handing a 5 dollar bill to Clint. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clint said, taking the bill without question. For some reason, he felt questions weren't needed. When they had their drinks, they sipped and walked to the double doors. There was already a car waiting for Barton while Sam hailed a taxi.

"Would you like a ride?" Clint asked, standing beside Sam, who shut the full trunk of the taxi and turned with a smile.

"You've been far too kind already, which I appreciate gladly. I'm afraid that I can head my own way for now. Until we meet again, Clint Barton." With this, Sam extended his hand and Clint shook it in a firm grip, both having smiles on their lips.

When they released, Sam got in the taxi and it slowly eased into traffic as Barton stood and watched it disappear. Sighing, he bowed his head before making his way back to his vehicle. As they drove back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, all he could think about was when he would see Sam again.


	2. Compromised

Chapter 2

Barton was taking some files to a different section of the S.H.I.E.L.D base. It had been a few weeks since he saw Sam and he was all that occupied his mind. When he dropped the files off in Jim's office, he heard a familiar voice. Turning, he saw Sam embracing an agent named Matt. Barton smiled at the welcoming sight when Matt released the embrace, said something and walked briskly back to his office away from Sam, who simply silently took in his surroundings.

When those eyes met his, he smiled before walking to Sam. "Hey. You visiting that friend?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you worked here?" Sam asked with that amazing smile again.

"Yup. Special skills means special agent. Kind of confidential."

"No, I understand. Matt says the same." Sam said, casually leaning against a desk behind him. Barton noticed he was wearing a navy blue button down shirt and black slacks. His hair was tousled in red curls as he nodded and took in the bustling scene around him. When they looked back towards Matt's office, however, the room exploded with a deafening boom, shards of flying glass and wood as the flame spread. The shockwave sent Sam and Barton to the floor, arms over their heads as an alarm blared through the agency.

Barton was the first to rise and take in the scene. He saw many agents down, others with their guns out and some he knew were gone. Matt included.

"Matt!" Sam hollered, who was running towards the flames. Clint got up and gripped Sam's arms, holding him back. "Let go!"

"No! I'm getting you out of here!"

"Not without Matt!" Sam hollered as Clint turned him around so he could see the horror in Sam's green eyes.

"I have to save the innocent civilian! I'm not letting you go in there!" Clint said as Sam complied and slowly exited the smoky agency. With their hands over their mouths and noses, they burst through some double doors into the crisp air of noon and coughed to bring the air in their lungs as Sam leaned against the brick wall, looking exhausted, defeated and alone.

Clint knew there was no words he could say, so he didn't speak. Simply joining a quivering Sam on the brick wall, awaiting the numbers, names and specific arrangements.

After a few hours of waiting for the numbers, the Fire Department responded when Agent Jim came forward and stood in front of Clint.

"Numbers?" Barton asked.

"3 dead, 10 injured. I suspect this is the work of Dr. Doom. We're already getting some agents underway." Jim said, holding a clipboard in his hands when Sam walked up and stood by Clint.

"What of Matt?" Sam asked softly.

Jim shook his head, this was enough of an explanation for both of them. Clint turned and watched as Sam tried to cling to the last shred of composure he had, but it slipped. He bowed his head and took some shaky breaths as he began to tremble.

"Let me drive you home." Clint said, pulling his keys from his pocket and gently placing his hand on Sam's back, guiding him to this Jeep in the parking lot. As they got inside, Clint turned the keys in the ignition to let the heat kick in while Sam punched his address in the GPS before they pulled out on the dirt road leading them home.

While he drove, he had to will himself to leave Sam alone. He had his head in his hands as the tears fell down his cheeks. "23 years, gone in a second…" he furiously wiped at his face. "Forgive me, it's unprofessional to cry in front of people." He let out a sad chuckle and sniffed his nose.

"Everyone cries, Sam. Nothing to be ashamed of." Clint said as Sam exhaled, keeping his composure a little longer.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, the darkness falling around them when Clint pulled up to a standard suburban house. Two stories, a few lights on to create the illusion that someone's home, which made him smile.

"Listen." Sam began. "I'm sorry about what I said. I just wanted to save him." His watery eyes met Clint's, catching him off guard before he spoke.

"I understand, Sam. It's a normal response. I just had to do my job and get you to safety."

"And I thank you for that." Sam nodded. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Clint said with a smile as same got out of the car and opened his front door before looking back at Clint and waving farewell.


	3. Goodbye

Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Barton sat in the crowded church. He noticed Sam was sitting with Matt's family as they openly wept around him. Sam let a few small tears escape his moist eyes. The ceremony brought peace to Matt, James and Karry, the agents who were taken in the fatal blast. Dr. Doom had been captured a day after the attack, but it was too easy. Clint shook his head, that can't be in his head right now.

Various members of family had already said their goodbyes. Now they were watching a slideshow presenting each life lost. The presentation showed their love, dedication, laughter, friendship and awards that will never be forgotten.

After the presentation ended, the pastor walked to the podium and began his speech, asking to say a prayer. Clint immediately noticed the piano on the stage off to the left and he remembered that Sam said he had been a former teacher. This brought a smile to his lips before he bowed his head in prayer, stealing a glance at Sam.

There was a small banquet being held in the warm sun of the afternoon. Barton stayed away from the food, paying his respects to the families when he noticed a familiar face was missing. He walked up the steps and silently opened the door to reveal the sound of a melancholy song stream to his ears, bringing him to sit in one of the pews in the back of the church. He watched Sam's back playing the piano so effortlessly.

What peaked his interest was the singing that came from Sam's mouth.

Cold feet don't fail me now

so much left to do

If I should run ten thousand miles home

would you be there?

The song had an amazingly smooth, sultry jazz and ease to it that it made Clint calm. He felt like he had nowhere to be, he felt he could listen to this all day, which, honestly, he gladly would.

But I don't want to die alone

I don't want to die alone

way before my time.

The song took a very slow and sad turn to a small verse of piano accompaniment. Clint was mesmerized by the movement of Sam's body, how he seemed to be a part of the instrument, an extension of it. He closed his eyes and let the song swallow him.

Keep calm and carry on

no worse for ware

I don't want to die alone

I don't want to die alone

way before my time

Is it any wonder?

all this empty air?

drowning in the laughter

way before my time has come

The song ended in a slow, soothing and lovely piano chord as Sam seemed to let his emotions run free with the song and the music emanating from beneath his fingers. When the song ended, Sam sighed and let his hands fold in his lap as he released an exhale before he felt some new tears threaten his eyes.

"Goodbye, my friend." Sam whispered. "Be at peace." Sam turned and immediately laid eyes on Clint. "Oh, forgive me, I just..."

"Wanted your own time. Everyone needs it, Sam." Clint said, standing and taking in Sam's crisp, black suit and tie. His hair looked a little disheveled, like he racked his hands through it. He also noticed the last few tears escaping his tired, green eyes and walked towards Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam swallowed and nodded, attempting a feeble smile. "It's ok, but thank you. It means a lot."

"If you need anything, let me know."

When Sam didn't answer, Clint clapped a hand on his shoulder and returned a small smile before he let go of Sam and they walked out into the families and friends.


	4. Early Bird

Chapter 4

Sam walked through Central Park in the crisp morning air as a few breaths of fog lingered. Holding his enormous Nikon camera in his hands, he occasionally snapped some pictures, capturing the moment, freezing it in time. Huddling into his black trench coat and scarf, he sighed to himself. Sam enjoyed the solitude but he always felt like it might be good to have company.

An image of Clint shot through his head and he stood, staring at a black bench emerging from the fog. He instantly brought the camera to his face and snapped many photos, zooming in and out and stepping around it to achieve different angles.

When he took enough images, he made his way back towards the busy streets and fully awake people who prowled the sidewalks and he rakes a hand through his hair, gazing at his camera before looking up. He saw a man standing in the intersection, in the middle of the crosswalk, the headlights from cars giving him a black silhouette as he looked back and forth. Sam took a few pictures of the man before he hurried to the safety of the sidewalk across the street, no doubt going to work.

Sam turned his gaze to the lights of the skyscrapers, setting off a glow in the moving fog. Snapping a few pictures, he felt a smile come to his lips as he walked the length of the sidewalk, occasionally snapping away.

"Sam?"

He turned in the direction of the voice, slightly startled but an easy smile found his lips as Clint walked towards him. "Early bird gets the worm?"

"A perfect morning for a photographer, yet what brings you here?" Sam asked, beginning to put the bulky camera in its case hanging over his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep."

"I see. And this helps how?"

Clint began walking back towards the eerie mist of Central Park and Sam walked with him, his cold hands now in his pockets. "It clears my head, much like photography helps you."

"And you just happen to stumble upon me." Sam said with a smirk, looking to Clint, who was looking back.

"Good thing too."

"Why's that?"

"I wanted to check up on you." Clint said which made Sam take in a small breath. "You've been holed up in your house for the last few days. I'm glad to see your improving."

"Oh. You've been watching me." Sam said with a joking tone to his voice.

"Observing." Clint said as they sat on the cool bench together. "You don't mind, do you?"

Sam bit his lip before answering. "No." Sam twiddled his thumbs. "I may ask why, yes?"

"I like to make sure people I care about are safe. You're no different." Clint said softly, then taking his eyes away from Sam, who smiled and crossed his legs, watching the fog begin to slowly burn off with the incoming sunlight.

"It seems the chill will be gone soon." Sam said.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Clint asked.

"I'd like that." Sam said as they stood and made their way towards town again.


	5. Coffee Beans

Chapter 5

After Clint bought Sam a cup of hot chocolate and he himself a black coffee, they sat together in a black leather sofa overlooking the bustling streets. The coffee shop had the soft smell of coffee and cleaner while playing Adele's Someone Like You softly in the background.

"So, do I owe you for this one?" Sam asked, taking a sip, letting the mug warm his cold fingers.

"No." Clint said. "Are you still having a hard time?"

"Not as much, no. With patience, time heals all wounds."

"You seem like such a wise man." Clint said softly while Sam's eyebrows rose behind the cup of steaming liquid.

"Explain, please." Sam asked with a smile, watching Clint intently.

Clint swallowed a drink of coffee before speaking. "You remind me of the type of person who has a wise soul, caring heart. Vulnerable but incredibly strong. For some reason, I find myself picturing an oak tree."

Sam lowered his cup to his lap with a playful smirk on his lips, his eyes softly squinted. "I remind you of an oak tree?"

They both chuckled at the sentence. Clint watched Sam brush some curls away from his face and he couldn't stop staring for some reason.

"The comparison is admirable." Sam said then, keeping the smile on his lips.

"Any amazing thoughts about me?"

Sam exhaled before dropping his gaze to the mug in his lap, his long fingers tracing the edge. "Mystery. I find myself drowning in the shadows in your eyes. The sharp edge in your voice makes me think of steel, but the rasp makes me think of rock. How every rock is different, perhaps unique is a better word. Overall, when I see you, I imagine a dark lake, whose ripples drown me effortlessly." Sam took a drink of his cocoa as he felt a blush come to his cheeks.

"You really think that of me?" Clint asked quietly. He thought it was amazing.

"That, my friend, is the only way I think of you."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Here's a funny story. In my last relationship, I drunk called them, wildly drunk, mind you, and I sang this song." Sam said and he chuckled to himself as a smile came to Clint's lips.

"Really?"

"Completely true. Needless to say I will never forget it either."

"I can't remember the last time I drunk called someone. I'll get back to you on that." The song now turned to Adele's Turning Tables. Clint's gaze shifted to the camera case. "So, what's your favorite thing to shoot?"

"Oh, hm." Sam looked down at the camera before leaning back in the sofa and thinking. "I guess people, but I really have a wide range of styles."

"You should take a picture of me." Clint said, who then got a very big, goofy smile on his face and raising his eyebrows in a funny pattern, causing them to break into a small fit of laughter.

"Perhaps I will take you up on that offer." Sam said. "You're a very amusing man."

"This may seem insane, but I feel like I've known you for years. You have this friendly, unforgettable quality to you that I can't get out of my head." Clint said as he watched Sam watch him.

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Truly?"

"Really. Then again I've always had trouble making friends."

"No." Clint said, finding himself scooting closer to Sam, who either didn't notice or didn't care.

"No indeed. My friends were my books, camera and the piano."

"Yet you won me over on the first day I met you." Clint whispered, bringing Sam's eyes to his.

"Now you're just saying that."

"It's the truth, Sam. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam swallowed and his eyes again fell to the cup in his lap. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's ok." Clint said as they both took a few drinks from their mugs.

"I really enjoyed this." Sam said as Clint took their cups to the counter and came back to sit beside him. "Then again, I always enjoy my time with you."

They continued their talk through to lunch before getting food. Clint then walked Sam to his house as they parted ways for the day.


	6. Becoming the Model

Chapter 6

Clint was in his office reading over some classified files when he sighed, rubbing his eyes and looked at the clock. 5 P.M. Time to go. He placed the files in their correct spots, grabbed his jacket and keys and opened his door, turning to lock it when he saw Sam sitting in a chair by the secretary's desk. He stood and Clint had to keep his gaze steady. Sam wore a white button down and a pair of faded blue jeans, which gave him a casual air, light and welcoming.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Clint asked as he walked with Sam to the exit.

"Want to be my model for the night?" Sam asked and Clint didn't mask his excitement as a smile sprung to his lips, which was mimicked by Sam.

"Absolutely. I always thought I was hot enough." He joked and Sam laughed as they got into the Jeep and Clint turned the key in the ignition.

"Fantastic." Sam said in a calm voice that sent shivers down Clint's spine as they drove to Sam's house. Listening to the radio, they drove in silence as they pulled into the driveway. While Clint locked the car, Sam unlocked the front door as Clint wiped his feet on the mat before taking in the scene.

The living room had black leather couches surrounding a massive fireplace with a wide screen TV on the mantle. The kitchen had a bar overlooking the living room, complete with black granite, stainless steel appliances and black wooden cabinets. There was a staircase leading to the unknown as Sam guided him past the kitchen and into the garage, it was fully furnished and turned into a photography studio. The lights, various backgrounds and camera equipment lined one entire wall while the other side consisted of couches and chairs, a giant stereo behind it with speakers snaking all along the ceiling. The half wall they emerged from housed a computer with 3 monitors, various binders, most likely filled with photographs and projects. Clint took off his shoes and walked on the black carpet, watching Sam go and get his camera ready, turning the lights on.

Clint took notice of the photos of various sizes taking up the space on the wall holding the stereo. He noticed lots of them were mountain landscapes, lots of waves and sunsets. Then he found pictures of people. Portraits, serious models, and lots of funny pictures making him smile at the happy faces coloring the wall.

He watched as Sam pressed some buttons on the stereo and listened as the song Friday I'm in Love came on and Same turned it up to a nice loud level before walking backwards.

"You ready?" He asked as Clint followed him. Clint took off his jacket, exposing a grey, clingy tank top and some chains around his neck. "Absolutely. Do what you like." This made Sam laugh as Clint smiled and walked in front of the lights and camera.

"You may do whatever you like." Sam said, picking up the camera.

"Even this?" Clint asked before taking his shirt off with a funny look on his face, slightly sticking his tongue out. Sam could feel the blush creeping to his cheeks as his eyes took in the toned abs and chest of Clint's tanned skin. He snapped a picture which began their shoot.

After a long hour of posing, goofing around and laughing, Sam looked at Clint, feeling like something was missing as he touched his chin, thinking. He spoke this with butterflies in his stomach. "Could I ruffle your hair?"

"Sure. The photo needs it?"

"Yeah, its missing something." Sam set the camera down before slowly walking towards Clint. Sam bit his lip before carefully inserting his fingers in the short, brown hair. He lost some of the nerves at the feel of how soft it was and he ruffled the back of his head before moving to the top and taking his hands away, carefully walking back to the camera. Taking the camera in his hands, he felt his heartbeat slowing to a normal level, smiling when Clint's natural modeling skills showed through the rapid snaps of his camera.

"Your turn." Clint said.

"What?" Sam asked as Clint slowly took the camera from his hands.

"You deserve a time in the spotlight." Clint said as Sam walked under the lights. "Smile."

Sam did so and after the first snap of the camera, time again ran away with them as the music echoed through the room. Breaking into fits of laughter, Sam realized just how much he was enjoying himself.

An hour had gone by when Clint set the camera down and stood in front of Sam, clearly wanting to change something. Without speaking, Clint began to unbutton his white shirt as Sam's smile melted away and he felt his heartbeat pick up speed. When his shirt was halfway open, Clint ran a hand gently through this ginger curls. Sam had to stop himself from leaning into his warm hand. Clint met his eyes with a sexy smile that caught Sam unawares when Clint was behind the camera again, snapping pictures when both of their stomachs growled.

Clint snapped his fingers, drawing Sam's attention to his naked torso. "Isn't that just the luck?"

"I can order pizza. Pepperoni ok?" Sam asked, leaving the music on as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Perfect." Clint said, falling into the couch before the stereo.


	7. Revealing History

Chapter 7

While Clint sat on the couch waiting for Sam to return, a song called Everybody Loves me came into the speakers, the beat pulsing throughout the room as he found himself swaying to the beat.

In the midst of relaxing, he didn't put his shirt back on, he knew the look Sam gave him. Smiling to himself as he absentmindedly fingered a chain around his neck, he thought of how much fun Sam was; both as the photographer and the model. He remembered how Sam really let go, being himself.

As he looked around the room, his eyes settled to the far corner where a few thick white canvases were leaning against the wall. Curious, Clint stood and walked to them, slowly pulling them back one by one. He was amazed at the paintings. No people but landscapes that looked exactly like photos. One that caught his eyes was an orange sky sunset descending over the deep, maroon colored waves of the ocean. It looked so real as he gently touched his fingertips to the water expecting the frigid cold to make him flinch, but no temperature struck, of course.

"Hey. Pizza will be here in about 15 minutes." He heard Sam speak behind him. Clint turned and smiled, noticing that Sam had left his shirt open. "I see you've discovered an old hobby of mine."

Sam was standing beside Clint. "Can I have it?"

"Sure. Take as many as you like. I paint every once in a while, but not like I used to."

"Why not? These are amazing." Clint said as he put the painting down and walked with Sam to the couch.

"It's not something I enjoy anymore. Plus, it was something I did in my darkest hours in my previous relationship. Rather unfortunate." Sam had a look of longing in his eyes as Clint watched him gazing into space.

"I'm sorry." Clint said softly.

Same shook his head before speaking. "Too late now. I can't reverse the damage. No use in reliving the past." Sam's eyes fell to one of the chains on Clint's chest. "Do those mean anything?"

"These?" Clint asked, looking down quickly before meeting his gaze again. "This one was from my brother, but we parted ways at a young age." He fingered the bigger chain with a little bit of rust on it, but it gave it character. "This one was given to me by a family member when my parent's died in a car crash. We were then sent to an orphanage." Clint gently picked up a fine silver chain, which looked brand new compared to the other.

"I'm sorry about your family. It must be hard." Sam said.

"Hey, that's life. You can't change the past." Clint said.

"If you had the chance, would you do it over? Get a second chance?"

"No. This life has given me something not many people have."

"And what is that?" Sam asked with a small smile on his lips that made Clint's do the same.

"Control. I have absolute control over my life and I would never trade that for a second of a normal family life."

Sam nodded. "That's the answer I expected."

Clint smiled back when they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be back." Sam said before getting up and exiting the studio. Clint smiled to himself when he again noticed that Sam had left his shirt open. He leaned forward on his knees and rested his chin in his hands. He found himself thinking of Sam's smile, then his eyes and he shook his head quickly. They're just friends, he told himself. He shouldn't create such wishful thinking and let his thoughts run away with him.

The song changed to one called Global Concepts as he stood up and looked at the pictures on the wall again. Hearing the door open, Clint stood up and walked over to help. He took the Diet Coke liter and wine glasses from atop the pizza box, seeing the plates on it as well, but walked to the coffee table and set down the soda as Sam set the box on the floor. Sam sat on the floor, putting the plates on the table and beginning to open the soda, Clint chuckled as he sat and took notice of the wine glasses.

"Wine glasses? For soda?"

"It's fun. I only have wine glasses at the moment, so."

"I like it, it's unexpected. It's a nice change." Clint said, giving Sam a sexy smile which made him blush as he opened the pizza box and dished up.

As they ate in a small silence, the presence of the wine glass made Clint curious. "So, how long have you been sober?"

"Almost 2 years. Actually, I think it will be 2 years exactly next Tuesday." Sam said, taking a drink of his soda from the glass.

"Congratulations." Clint said. "That must be exciting. Are you going to celebrate?"

"Karaoke and root beer." Sam said which set them off in a fit of chuckles.

"Count me in, babe." Clint said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips. "Pickles and root beer is good too."

"How so?"

"It makes you belch like a trucker." Clint said and Sam almost spit out his soda. He swallowed and laughed. "I learned that from my Uncle."

"My grandfather would make a contest out of it." Sam said and they laughed again.

"I'd participate in that." Clint said. His eyes drifted down Sam's exposed chest and noticed a small parch of fair chest hair. He must have been too obvious because Sam noticed.

"Oh. So you've noticed an unfortunate flaw in my grooming." Sam said.

"I'm just amazed that…" He chuckled a little. "It's the smallest patch of chest hair I've ever seen." Clint said as they both got big smiles on their faces.

"Yes. It's definitely not the manliest one out there." Sam said, looking down at it before taking a bite of his pizza.

"I like it. It's cute." Cline said, knowing his use of the word would set him off.

Sam laughed before he spoke. "I don't think a man is supposed to be characterized as cute." He chuckled, taking a drink of soda.

"I can imagine you were probably the pretty boy that was chased after in high school."

"If I was, I never knew it. It is surprising though, I was voted 'Most Likely to Succeed In Life' in the yearbook."

"Judging by this though." Clint gestured to their surroundings. "I can see that it was true."

Sam stood up and grabbed his camera before walking to his computer. Clint took a bite of his pizza before walking behind Sam. He watched the pictures light up the monitors and he smiled at the ones of Sam.

"You, Clint, are a natural photographer too." Sam said, turning back to look at him. "I wonder what else I don't know about you."

"Can I have the ones of you?" Clint asked. He saw the flush creeping up Sam's neck.

"Sure. I'll edit them first, though."

"Don't make yourself too hot." Clint said.

"I'll try not to. I can't say the same about you." Sam said.

They continued their might of pizza and photography well on until midnight struck when Clint left, rather reluctantly.


	8. Captured

Chapter 8

Barton decided to drop by and visit Sam the following Tuesday, remembering that it was his celebration for being sober for 2 years. He wore his Hawkeye armor because he planned on telling Sam who he was for S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. He pulled into the driveway of Sam's house and noticed there was something on his door. Curious, he got out and walked to the door, taking the note in his fingers. He cringed at the words on the paper before he ripped the note to shreds and running back to the car, immediately getting on his radio.

"I need backup! Follow my GPS to the location!" Clint sped off in the direction of where he would find Sam.

Clint was creeping through the vents in the ceiling when he peered through an opening and saw Sam. Handcuffed to a pole and sitting on his knees, he watched as Dr. Doom forced alcohol into his mouth. When the bottle was away from his lips, Sam spit it out over Doom's hand. Clint heard something about a napkin when he saw Doom place a strip of duct tape over Sam's lips, which outraged Clint. Clint opened the vent and jumped to the ground, watching as the lasers were on Doom's head, from all directions from his well-hidden backup.

Clint looked to Sam and saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, but it was replaced with fear when the gun from a henchman was at the base of his skull, the end barely touching him. Sam closed his eyes as a few tears fell down his cheeks. Clint got even angrier.

"This isn't your style, Doom." Clint said.

"But it's a perfect plan to attract the Hawk's attention."

"Now that you have it, step away from Sam." Hawkeye said.

"First weakness." Doom said.

"Step away or you die."

"Isn't it funny what affection can make us do? It turns us into completely different people."

"Stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling. I'm observing." At these words, Sam's eyes opened and met Barton's.

"Three…" Clint began, eyes on Sam.

"How childish." Doom countered.

"Two…"

"You can't even face me, how can you bargain for his life too."

"One."

Black Widow fell behind the henchman, snapping his neck quickly before shooting Doom with a tranquilizer and a small paralyzing poison as he fell to the ground in seconds.

Clint knelt before Sam and placed his fingers on a corner of the duct tape, looking to Sam, who nodded. Clint ripped the tape from his mouth fast as Sam stretched his jaw and sucking in some hair from the sting left behind.

"There's a bomb that's going to blow up this warehouse in 5 minutes. We have to get out." Sam said.

As Clint worked on the cuffs, Natasha spoke up as some of the other agents got Doom out. "That was too easy."

"Luckily they didn't take you very far in. We should be able to get out fairly quick. You heard him, move out!" Clint said, inadvertently taking Sam's hand as they ran through the dark hallways at a full sprint.

As they continued but at no sight of a door, Clint and Sam separated from the rest of the group. Nobody said anything about the sudden departure because it seemed like Clint knew where he was going. When they rounded to a dead end, Clint released Sam's hand before throwing himself at the wall when light streamed in from the corners. The wood had become rotten and Clint shoved himself against it, pushing when Sam sprinted towards it and slammed his shoulder into it when the wood collapsed and they fell hard to the grassy earth, the sunlight blinding them.

Sam slowly pushed himself up from the ground when Clint again took his hand and sprinted away from the warehouse. When they were halfway to the cars, the boom echoed behind them, the shockwave sending them to the ground. Clint crawled on top of Sam, acting as his shield as the debris fell around them and the heat from the burning wood eventually drifted towards them.

When the debris slowed, Sam slowly rolled over to his back, watching the explosion come to a climax from underneath Clint, who looked at Sam with a worried expression. As they tried to catch their breath, Sam wrapped his arms around Clint's torso, embracing him tightly and it was then that Clint felt him shaking. Clint took a hand and held Sam's back while the other held them up from the ground.

"It's ok. You're safe." Clint whispered in Sam's ear. He also smelled alcohol, probably from Doom forcing it on him. "I've got you."

"Thank you." Sam whispered in a quivering tone.

Clint leaned in a little so his head was resting on Sam's shoulder as he heard Sam sniffling and the familiar breathing patter that brings tears. He didn't let Sam go, he held him in the aftermath and would be there when Sam asked him to stop.


	9. Date

Chapter 9

Sam was in his studio on Photoshop, improving a photo of Clint with one of himself on another monitor. A song called New York by Paloma Faith was blasting over the speakers when he heard his doorbell ring.

Standing, he exited his studio and walked through the house to open the front door. A smile spread across his lips when he was greeted by a very cleaned up Clint. He wore a grey turtle neck, black slacks, dress shoes and a leather jacket.

"Charming. You clean up surprisingly well." Sam said as Clint smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner?" He asked.

A smirk fell on Sam's lips. "Absolutely. Let me change. Come in, make yourself at home." Sam stepped aside as Clint entered the house and sat on the edge of the leather sofa. "I won't be long." Sam said as he disappeared upstairs.

Almost running to his closet, he removed a black pair of slacks, dress shoes and a blazer, taking out a forest green button down. He freshened up as quickly as possible before changing, did a once over before heading back downstairs. Clint stood as he grabbed his wallet, keys and followed Clint to the car.

"Oh, luxury. You certainly know how to impress a man." Sam said as Clint held open the passenger door while Sam finished locking the house before he got into the car. As Clint got in the driver's seat, Sam added. "Proper gentlemen."

Clint backed out of the driveway. "Childs play." He said and they chuckled as they drove into town.

They had parked and walked into a restaurant that was dimly lit, had booths and tables with candles lighting them up and live music. A piano sat center stage. Now a man was singing a jazzy song with a few backup singers while a waiter led Clint and Sam to their booth. They got a perfect view of the stage and Sam lost himself in the music while Clint ordered their drinks.

"Sam?"

Sam inhaled when he looked back at Clint, who had poured them wine glasses of sparkling water. "Thank you. Sorry, I lost myself." Sam said before clinking their glasses and taking a sip as he watched the candle dancing with their breaths.

"Do you like it?" Clint asked as Sam returned his eyes to Clint's shadowy ones.

"How did you know I would lose myself here?" Sam asked.

"Maybe intuition." Clint said with a smirk that made Sam bite his lip with a smile.

"I love it here." Sam said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clint said as the waiter returned with a small tray of small cupcakes and pastries. Sam took a cookie, breaking it in half, handing one to Clint, who took it as they ate together. "And nothing beats dessert for dinner."

Sam smiled. "My grandfather used to do this with me all the time when I visited him." Sam took a knife and cut one of the cupcakes in half before swiping a finger through the frosting. "Where did you pick this up?" He asked before putting his finger in his mouth, licking away the frosting.

"Oddly enough, my grandpa too." Clint said, again taking the remaining half of the cupcake.

Sam smirked. "Grandparents have the best habits."

"Exactly." Clint said and Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and Clint thought it was one of the cutest things he'd seen Sam do when a small applause was given to the performer and Sam joined in quickly when Clint spoke up. "This night will not be complete if you don't sing."

Sam jerked his head to look at Clint fast enough it made him laugh.

"Really?" Sam asked, now frozen.

"Sing to me." Clint asked in a low tone, making Sam's heartbeat increase, making him warm inside. It was then that he thought of the perfect song, even if it was a little cheesy, it was one of the ways he told people his feelings.

Sam exhaled before scooting out of the booth and walking to the piano, which was luckily sitting where he could see Clint as he sat at the bench, letting his fingers gently brush over the keys as he sighed, closed his eyes before playing, becoming the piano as the music made the restaurant silent. Sam opened his eyes and met Clint's when he began the song:

_It's a little bit funny_

_ This feeling inside_

_ I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_ I don't have much money_

_ But boy if I did_

_ I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_ So excuse me forgetting_

_ But these things I do_

_ See I've forgotten if their green or their blue_

_ Anyway the thing is _

_ What I really mean_

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

As Sam played the piano, his body swayed with the rhythm but his eyes never left Clint.

_You can tell everybody_

_ This is your song_

_ It may be quite simple but_

_ Now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_ That I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world _

Sam Started playing the keys a little louder as Clint was hypnotized by him.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_ Or a guy that makes potions in a traveling show_

_ I know it's not much but, it's the best I can do_

_ My gift is my song and this one's for you_

The piano took a bit of a solo here, but Sam was so smooth, luxurious and amazing that Clint saw lots of other people swaying and kissing to the music. It then crossed his mind if he would have the courage to eventually tell Sam his feelings. Maybe on their next date, he thought as Sam looked back at him, continuing the singing:

_And you can tell everybody_

_ This is your song_

_ It may be quite simple but_

_ Now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_ That I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

When Sam finished, everyone in the restaurant broke in applause. Sam watched as Clint raised his glass with a big smile on his face.


	10. A Verse in Hamlet

Chapter 10

Sam was gathering up the printed photos Clint requested as he fingered through them, looking at images of himself. He smiled as he thought of how happy he was with Clint around. Raking a hand through his ginger curls, he looked at his reflection in the wall-length mirror. His blue button down hung open, exposing a black tank top while the sleeves were pulled up around his elbows. His black jeans hung nicely over his legs and his bare toes sunk into the carpet when he heard the doorbell ring.

Sam walked into the living room, watching the fire dance in its hearth as he listened to a few crackles before he walked to the door. Opening it, he smiled as he saw Clint dressed in blue jeans, a nice black slim-fitting V-neck with a bottle in his hands.

"For you." Clint said as Sam took the bottle.

"Sparkling water. Smart man." Sam said with a smile, letting Clint in, who sat on the couch. "A little late for dinner, friend."

"Is it wicked to simply want to be in your company?" Clint countered as Sam walked to the kitchen, retrieving some wine glasses and filling them up as he smiled. When he filled the cups up, he placed the bottle in the fridge and walked to the couch, handing Clint his glass but Sam remained standing, taking a sip from his glass when Clint spoke.

"You read Hamlet?"

Sam looked to the coffee table and smiled at the book on the table. "Oh, yes. I did." Sam chuckled as he picked up the book and set the glass on the table before sitting beside Clint, his elbows resting on his knees as he fingered through the pages. "I read it for fun almost every year after I turned 13. I loved it when we read it in class." Sam began reading his favorite part in his head when Clint spoke.

"Speak to me what your eyes eat."

_"To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them. To die, to sleep. No more, and by a sleet to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is air to. Tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep. To sleep perchance to dream, ay, there's the rub. For in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause. There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, but that the dread of something after death. The undiscovered country of whose bourn, no traveler returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have then fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, and thus the native hue of resolution is sickled over with a pale cast of thought, and enterprise of a great pitch and moment with thus regard their currents turn awry, and lose the name of action." _

The room fell silent as Sam put the closed book down on the table and leaned softly back into the leather couch, calmly breathing in through his nose. "I spoke that every morning before school." Sam smiled to himself. "Mother would always listen outside my closed bathroom door, and then hug me tightly when I left the house."

"Do you miss it?" Clint asked quietly as Sam tilted his head to meet his eyes.

"I didn't realize how much."

"You could speak it to me every morning." Clint said, giving Sam a soft smile that made his heart stop.

"But what a young scholar you are. 'Speak to me what your eyes eat.' That was impressive." Sam said as he turned his body on the couch so he was facing Clint, who put his cup on the table before doing the same.

"Well, I'm no Shakespeare." Clint said. "That's probably the best you'll get from me." They both chuckled as Sam raked a hand through his hair again. Clint sighed and remembered something Sam said on the plane, something he loved: 'hands tangling in my hair.'

"What thought sits in your mind?" Sam whispered.

Clint gently took one of Sam's hands in his, twining their fingers together. "You."

"In what context?" The question was barely audible as Clint noticed how close they were. His eyes flicked to Sam's lips when he slowly leaned in and kissed Sam. He heard Sam take in a small breath, but he didn't pull away. Sam placed his free hand on Clint's shoulder as Clint's free hand wrapped around Sam's waist. Their lips parted ever so slightly as their kisses traveled to a deeper level and Sam took his hand from Clint's, placing it on his jaw while Clint's found its way into those soft, ginger curls.

Sam broke the kiss softly. "So that's what I saw in your eyes." He breathed on Clint's lips as they both smiled.

"Damn, too obvious?" Clint rasped, making Sam bite his lip.

"I forgot, I have something for you." Sam said before gently removing himself from Clint's grasp and walked to the studio, retrieving the photos from the desk in a small book before heading back to the living room. Handing Clint the leather-bound booklet, he watched as he leafed through it as he sat close to Clint again.

"Do you like them?" Sam asked quietly as Clint closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

"Love them." He said before his lips were on Sam's, who smiled into the kiss before he placed both hands of Clint's jaw as Clint's arms wrapped around his torso, pulling them together on the leather couch.

They stayed together rather intimately for the remainder of the night. Nor wanted it any other way.


	11. A Drive

Chapter 11

It had been a few hours into the day and Sam had just finished a job with a client as he now uploaded the photos from his camera on the computer when he heard loud knocking on his front door. Slightly startled, he walked quickly through his quiet house and opened the door. Before he could react, Clint was holding him in a tight embrace, slamming the door behind him and practically hyperventilating as he squeezed Sam tighter in his arms.

"Thank god you're alright!" Clint said.

"What, why would I not?" Sam asked softly as he slowly pulled back to see Clint's eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Clint said as Sam guided him to the couch. "Remote." Sam gave it to Clint, who turned it on to the news to expose what was bothering him. Sam saw an entire block of buildings reduced to ash close to the house, one of the buildings was where he got some of his pictures printed. They both stood, watching the chaos when Clint took Sam's hand as Sam met his eyes.

"I was with a client this morning, so I didn't have my phone on. Forgive me, I didn't mean to worry you." Sam said as Clint met his lips hard before taking him into another tight hug. They stood in silence, simply reveling in the arms of each other, alive and well when Sam thought of something. He pulled back so he could gaze into Clint's frantic eyes.

"Take me for a drive." Sam said as he turned off the TV, placing his hands on Clint's shoulders.

"A drive?" Clint asked as Sam felt him begin to calm down.

"Yes. Take us on a journey somewhere we've never been before. The sun is bright, shining. It would be fun." Sam said, a faint smiled on his lips as he kept his eyes on Clint.

He nodded, getting his keys before Taking Sam's hand and walking him to the front door, which Sam locked behind them and made his way to the Jeep.

The next few hours comprised of them nearly flying down the seemingly deserted freeway, sunglasses covering their eyes, the music blasting loudly, shaking their bones as they sang, or rather Clint tried to while Sam succeeded. They laughed, smiled, stuck their hands out the windows, blowing the air to their hot bodies in the seeming summer sun of this glorious day. It was beginning to grow dark when Clint pulled up to a hill and parked. Although it was still very warm outside, they sat on the hood of the Jeep, drinking soda as they watched the stars begin to illuminate the dark sky.

Sam took a drink of his soda before speaking. "See? WE both needed a change of scenery."

Clint smiled as he took a drink, leaning back on the hood of the Jeep. "Yeah. I guess I really let myself go back there. I'm sorry."

"No, it's perfectly normal, Clint." Sam said, leaning back alongside him before whispering. "I would have done the same if it were somewhere you frequented."

"I never thought of you as the panic type." Clint said, gazing at Sam.

Sam only nodded before sighing. "When I was in the previous relationship, panic was something pushed upon me every day. It became such a primal instinct that my family became paranoid about my well-being."

Clint took Sam's hand, drawing those blue eyes to Clint's face. "They ruined you, didn't they?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Sam let out a small chuckle before shaking his head. "It angers me to still suffer."

"Who had the gall to break such a treasure as you?" Clint asked, watching a smile barely grace Sam's lips.

"A lowlife, so it seems." Sam said softly.

"Sam, I would never hurt you." Clint said and Sam nodded before leaning down to kiss Clint's lips.

"I know you wouldn't." Sam said with a knowing smile as they spent the rest of their time counting stars, spotting constellations, and enjoying each-others company before driving home around midnight.


	12. Tragedy

Chapter 12

Clint received a strange text from Sam earlier today and he wondered what was going on as he pulled into Sam's driveway. As he parked, he tried to settle himself as he hot out of his vehicle and walked up the steps to the door, knocking before he tried the knob. To his surprise, it opened. What he saw startled him as he shut the door and taking off his jacket.

Sam was sitting on the couch with his legs pulled up to his chest. His curls were completely disheveled as the fire roared in the hearth. Sam's white button up was open, exposing his bare chest. Clint noticed the open bottle of wine on the coffee table and the wine glass with some substance in it dangling from one of Sam's hands above his knees as he stared at it menacingly. Upon closer inspection, Clint saw that Sam's eyes were terribly bloodshot and his cheeks were stained with tears, as well as some escaping them now.

"Sam?" Clint whispered as he walked towards the couch.

"Fear not, no alcohol has passed my lips." Sam sad in a husky tone. Clint knelt in front of him but refrained from touching him.

"What's wrong?" Clint muttered.

He watched as Sam swallowed. "Mother died of a heart attack a few days ago." He said and he fixed his hollow, sad and haunted pair of blue eyes on Clint, freezing him to the spot. "The funeral was today." Sam whispered as his bottom lip quivered and his eyes returned to the wine as more tears scarred his flawless cheeks. "I missed the funeral, I missed my goodbye…" Sam whimpered, letting his chin fall to his chest as he shook with sobs before speaking again. "The last thing I have from her is this wine. I've been smelling it for the past two damn hours…" Sam exhaled before standing and walking to the fire, the glass still in his hands, which were shaking. Clint tentatively stood.

"She told me never to drink this…She got her wish…" Sam trembled before abruptly dumping the alcohol in the fire, making it grow before it shrunk back to normal. Clint watched Sam rake a hand through his hair. "I can't believe it…"

"Sam…" Clint wanted to speak, but he knew nothing would help. "I'll help you."

"No you won't!" Sam whirled around to face him. "They didn't tell me she was dying! They didn't tell me to hop a plane and go home! I didn't get to tell her I loved her!"

Sam threw the glass into the fire, the shatter echoed through the living room as Sam walked to the bookshelf and took his copy of Hamlet, flipping to a page marked with a piece of paper.

"I can't call her, I can't see her…" Sam began to crumble but Clint didn't move. "She can't hold me, she can't…" Sam fell to his knees, dropping the book as he sobbed. "I will never see her again!"

Clint walked and stood in front of Sam. Clint placed a hand in Sam's hair and was surprised when Sam's arms wrapped around his waist, balling his fists in his shirt as he sobbed and cried into his torso. This action made Clint take a few deep breaths as he looked down and held Sam's head, tangling his fingers in those curls as he tried to wipe away some tears in the process.

"I'll stay tonight, ok?" Clint asked. He looked down and saw Sam's eyes meet his as well as a sorrow-ridden smile that melted his own heart as he stayed as he was, still letting Sam cry into him for as long as he needed.

Clint walked in the guest room in nothing but his boxers, noticing that Sam's door was open. If he wanted this tragic evening to go anywhere, he knew Sam had to make the move. Clint raked a hand through his short brown hair, pacing his room as he was haunted by what he had seem of Sam tonight. He seemed to be almost broken beyond repair, and it hurt Clint. Even though they had been cuddling all night, he wanted to be with Sam, just to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself.

In the midst of thinking, upon hearing the knock on his open door, he stopped. Sam stood in the open doorway wearing boxers and a tank top that hung over him, making him look like a sad animal. His blue eyes seemed so lonely, hollow and needy as Sam slowly walked to Clint and silently wrapped his arms around him, like a toddler going to his parents after a nightmare. Clint closed his arms around Sam's fragile frame and simply held him.

Sam released him with a sad sigh before sitting on the foot of the bed. Clint knelt in front of him, placing his hands on Sam's knees before resting his chin on them, looking up at Sam, who seemed consumed by sorrow. His eyes looked glazed over as he watched Clint. Sam swallowed, leaned forward and kissed Clint's forehead, which lifted his face so when Sam pulled away they were inches apart. Sam nodded before kissing Clint with such tenderness, the feeling of need rushing through them.

Clint slowly stood as their lips exchanged passionate, unfortunate, knowing and deep kisses. He gently leaned Sam back into the bed as Clint placed himself carefully above Sam. The intimate contact shared between them spoke volumes, not their feelings but the underlying emotions.

As Sam felt so frail in his grasp, Clint only touched him with his lips, hoping to god that he didn't break this amazing man that he grew to love. As their kisses deepened, Clint knew that this was what Sam wanted as his kisses were still very careful, controlled. He placed small kisses on the corner of his lips before falling to his jaw, and then very softly down his neck, such like to leave traces of a ghost's gentle caress on his skin as their lips collided again.

Sam's fingers in Clint's hair were trembling, but they slowly ran down his neck and to his chest, the delicate traces left behind seemed to signal to Clint that he could touch Sam.

As the contact elicited small sounds from the two men, they knew that this night would end in the ultimate touch of love, comfort, need and friendship as is was what Sam needed and Clint was the only man who could give it to him.


	13. Loving You

Chapter 13

Clint woke to an empty, cold bed. Sitting, he took his boxers from the floor and began walking down the stairs, quickly checking Sam's bedroom to find it was empty. Silently padding to the studio, he saw the door was open a crack. Slowly stepping into the studio, he heard sniffles.

Looking to the couch, he saw Sam. Tears again stained his cheeks as he furiously wiped them away upon meeting Clint's eyes. Sam was completely naked except for a quilted green blanket covering his hips and thighs. Clint walked over and sat in front of Sam.

"Forgive me, it's still hard." Sam said and Clint placed his chin in Sam's lap, remaining silent. "She made this for me while I went through rehab." He gently fingered the blanket. "Needless to say it did keep the spirits away."

"Was it me?" Clint whispered.

"No, god no." Sam said quickly, running his fingers through Clint's hair who smiled at the sensation. "Last night was perfect. It was amazing." Sam took a few moments of silence to simply look at Clint, who did the same. "It was what I needed."

Clint began to kiss up Sam's arm, moving so he was sitting next to him on the couch before he was kissing his neck sweetly. Sam laced his fingers into his hair, holding Clint's lips to his cool skin, closing his eyes. "You always seem to know what I need." Sam whispered.

"Maybe I'm psychic." Clint breathed into Sam's ear before gently biting his earlobe.

Sam let out a small chuckle. "Now that would be something." He said softly.

Sam turned his face when Clint pulled away from his ear and kissed him tenderly. Sam let a hand trail down Clint's chest, lingering on his abs while Clint had a hand just above the blanket covering him. They held each other for the remainder of their time together before they again explored each other in the most delicate ways possible.


	14. Paint Lessons

Chapter 14

A few days later, Sam was teaching Clint some of his old painting habits when things turned into a bit of a mess. They were filled with laughter, painting each other with their brushes while chasing each other around the small art studio. They had lost their shirts at a certain point, but they were overcome with laughter to care.

When Clint swept Sam into his arms and their laughter died down, they gazed into each-other's eyes, their breathing mingled together before their lips met softly. They only escalated though as they backed into a wall, their lips becoming urgent on one another's hot, paint covered skin. Sam felt Clint's fingers become tangled in his curls as a smile came to his lips. He felt Clint bite down on his lower lip, causing him to release a moan and lean his head back, exposing his neck to Clint's lips, which were already there.

Sam had his hands on Clint's back as they were pulled together, their hearts pounding in their chests as their lips found each other again in the beginning throws of a passionate lust when Clint's phone rang.

A dejected Clint reluctantly pulled away to answer it. "I have to go. I'm sorry, it's urgent." He said when he hung up.

"I understand. Besides, saves fun for later." Sam said with a smirk as Clint kissed him deeply goodbye before getting his shirt and walking out the front door.


	15. Confession

Chapter 15

A few nights later, Clint and Sam lay together in bed, naked and tangled in the warm sheets. Clint's head rested on Sam's shoulder as Sam softly stroked his hair. Leaning his cheek on Clint's soft hair, their breathing was calm, soft as the moonlight filtered through the bedroom.

"Clint, may I ask you something?" Sam muttered as Clint gently propped himself on his elbows so he could look at Sam.

"Anything." Clint said, gently stroking Sam's cheek.

"There's something I need to tell you, or rather, perhaps show you." Sam said as his eyes stayed on Clint's, beginning to feel the nerves start in his stomach.

"Ok, show me." Clint said.

Clint was stunned at what he saw. The transformation happened quickly with a few flowing lights. The skin tone stayed, Sam's eyes developed a small green tint to them and his hair grew out, turned black and stopped in small curls just above his shoulders. Clint stared, realizing who he was staring at.

Loki.

All this time, he'd been in love with a god? But why would he be here? Then again, what did it matter. In his stunned silence, he watched as Loki turned to his side with his lean, pale back facing him.

"Are you going to hit me now? Accuse me of using you? Of being a liar? Yell at me to your heart's content, I can see the disgust in your eyes." Loki said quietly and Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Without thinking, Clint pulled Loki's shoulder down to the mattress so he was flat on his back. He gazed into Loki's eyes before kissing him deeply. As the felt the same spark he had known this entire time, he knew this was the man he loved. As their lips seemed to melt together, Loki's fingers slid down the middle Of Clint's back, his body arching up as Clint held his head lovingly before carefully breaking the kiss.

"What, no cruel tongue?" Loki asked.

"Why?" Clint asked. "Don't you feel it? You are the man I fell in love with, Loki."

They gazed into each-other's eyes for a few moments before their lips met again, their words forgotten in their love exchanged again.


	16. Starts with a Touch

Chapter 16

As if to make up for the phone call the other day, Clint had come to see Loki early and all they had done was inhabit the bedroom, a newfound passion burned in their blood when they were together and it was intoxicating.

Now, their hot limbs were intertwined in the clingy sheets, their hips the only thing covered as they caught their breath together. Clint's head was resting on Loki's shoulder, his leg draped over Loki's and his hand on Loki's stomach where their fingers were laced together. Loki leaned his cheek gently on Clint's head, his other hand looped around to the back of his head, stroking his neck with long, pale fingers.

"You, sir, are incredible." Clint said as Loki cracked a smile.

"Well, I am a god." Loki said, rousing lazy laughter from the both of them.

"What about you?" Clint breathed as he nuzzled into Loki's neck.

"What can I say? You work great under cover." Loki said.

"See, this is what gets me going." Clint said, kissing Loki's neck softly.

"What exactly is that?"

"You talking so sexy, it turns me on." Clint was kissing his jaw now, the fire already burning bright again over their skin.

"You, Barton, are a very attentive agent." Loki said in a husky tone as Clint stopped momentarily at the truly sexy way Loki said his name. Loki chuckled at the hesitation and slowly trailed his lips down Clint's neck, running his warm fingers down his spine, causing Clint to close his eyes, exhaling a clenched breath. Loki slowly moved his lips to the other side of his neck while bringing his hands back up his spine, his fingernails barely tracing his skin, making Clint duck his head to Loki's neck, kissing him furiously.

Loki let his eyes roll back into his head, leaning his head to the side as his hands cradled Clint's neck, gently squeezing as Clint's lips worked their magic. As Clint moved to the other side, Loki sighed, moving his head to the opposite side, arching his neck so Clint had more of his boiling skin to trap in its magnetic clutches.

Loki slowly brought his head up and scarcely licked Clint's ear. Loki felt Clint's heartbeat skyrocket as he met Loki's lips hard. Loki looped his hands around to Clint's sculpted chest before tracing them down his sides while Clint slid his hands in Loki's long hair.

At this point, they knew they were at the point of no return.

Loki broke the kiss and pushed Clint so he was on his back when Loki straddled him. Loki smirked at the sexy smile that came to him when he met those lips again, his hands resting on Clint's chest while he felt Clint's strong palms on his hips, moving provocatively.

Loki sat up abruptly, gazing down at the archer below him and smiling as he let his hands slowly slink down Clint's angelic torso, memorizing his every curve. He soon felt Clint's hands loop to his sides, flowing up his skin, climbing up his chest, letting one of his hands slide up to his neck before cupping his jaw. Loki exhales, shrugging his shoulders up as his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

Loki looked back to Clint's dark, needy eyes and slowly moved a hand up to Clint's cheek, gently tracing his lips with his thumb. Clint suddenly opened his mouth and Loki's thumb was encased in his lips, his tongue expertly moving around his finger, making Loki shiver. Clint smirked before biting his finger gently before releasing it.

Loki swallowed, licking his lips before diving back down to Clint's lips. The night carried on as they expected and in a much more pleasurable adventure.


	17. Taking Aim

Chapter 17

Clint had taken Loki to an archery range the next afternoon. As the warm sun shone on their skin, they wore T-shirts and jeans. Loki stood back and watched as Clint shot a few arrows at the target, hitting it dead center.

"You want to try?" Clint asked, walking to Loki and taking a drink from his water bottle.

"You think I'm ready?" Loki asked.

Clint smiled. "Come here."

Loki took the bow in his left hand. "Now stand this way." Clint pulled his hips so he was standing sideways to the target. He couldn't help but crack a smile as he relished the feel of Clint's hands on him. "Take the string in your hand, keep the bow pointed down while you notch the arrow."

Loki watched as Clint brought his arms around from behind Loki, one on top of his left hand, the other notching the arrow beneath his own fingers, before it gently trailed down his forearm. Loki slowly parted his lips, licking them softly as his heartbeat spiked slightly.

"Bring it up slowly, pull back on the string." Clint breathed into his ear.

Clint had his hands on Loki's, guiding them up and back as Loki felt his muscles working to bring the string back to his cheek, his left arm straight ahead.

"Inhale, aim…" Clint breathed in his ear, his lips brushing it as he moved one of Loki's fingers from the grip so it was just underneath the arrowhead. Loki could feel his composure slowly slipping from what Clint was doing to him in this archery lesson. He bit his lip as he concentrated, staring at the target, his grip calm and steady.

"Exhale, fire." Clint whispered into his neck before he kissed it softly just as Loki let the arrow fly. He watched the arrow sing through the air, hitting the target a few inches away from Clint's previous arrows.

Loki let his arms fall to his sides as he exhaled.

"Wow." Clint murmured into Loki's hair as his arms slunk around Loki's stomach, holding him close as he kissed his neck gently. "I didn't know I had such handsome competition."

Loki smiled. "Beginners luck." Loki said as Clint bit his earlobe softly, and he sighed, closing his eyes before continuing. "Besides, I was taught by a magnificent man." Loki wriggled around in his grasp so he was looking at Clint. "He has the eyes of a hawk, treacherous talons and a truly deadly smile." Clint felt Loki's breath on his lips as he watched that tongue flick out, wetting his lips and he smirked.

Loki leaned in and placed the smallest kiss on the corner of Clint's lips.

"You want to get out of here?" Clint rasped.

"Carry me away." Loki whispered as Clint practically ran with him back through the building and to the Jeep, throwing Hawkeye's bow in the back before screeching out of the parking lot.


	18. Hawkeye's Nest

Chapter 18

Clint took Loki to his house for the remainder of the evening. Loki was surprised at how neat and nice it looked. The floors were a deep wood, a few rugs were placed on the ground under the glass coffee table and leather couches. The staircase most likely led to his bedroom. When Clint disappeared into the kitchen, Loki took in the walls. Hanging on the wall to his left was a big flat screen TV with some pictures around it, most likely family. Next to it were a few small bookshelves which housed a few classics. Loki fingered the spines before turning to the opposite wall.

He was met with pictures of Sam, individually framed and strategically placed on the wall, he gazed at them. Clint silently stood behind him, taking his shirt off before he walked behind Loki.

Clint slowly ran his hands up and under Loki's shirt as he rubbed his stomach softly, Loki exhaled and leaned into Clint. Soon after, his shirt was gone and Clint's lips were on his neck, slinking slowly down his shoulder. Loki placed his hands on Clint's forearms, moving with him as Clint rubbed his torso. Loki sighed as he felt Clint's hand slide up the middle of his chest, slowly warming him and coming up to his neck and caressing it sweetly. Loki leaned his head back and moaned at Clint's careful touch, he thought for sure that he could feel his temperature rise.

While Clint kept one hand low on Loki's stomach, the one on his neck rose to his jaw, gently curling to his chin and stroking his lips. With hot breath, Loki opened his lips, stuck the tip of his tongue out and softly licked Clint's fingertips.

Clint turned Loki around and kissed his lips deeply, slowly. Loki held Clint's jaw in his hands as Clint pulled him in at the small of his back. Loki slowly introduced his tongue into the kiss, making it slower as Loki's hands ran to Clint's neck, pulling him closer.

Loki shifted his lips down Clint's structured jaw, breathing kisses down his neck as he let his hands fall down Clint's back. Clint gasped and leaned his head back at the hot feel of Loki's lips setting his skin on fire. When Loki leaned his head down the drag his lips along his collarbone, Clint let his fingernails slightly dig into Loki's skin. Loki smirked before barely tracing Clint's skin with his tongue, trailing up to his jaw as Loki kissed his ear.

Loki was startled when Clint pushed him up so he was sitting on the back of the couch, kissing hard and urgent lips as they swallowed many moans. Loki parted his legs so Clint was again pulled flush to his body. Loki held Clint's back in his pale hands, feeling his muscles moving in a rhythm when Clint again moved his lips to Loki's hot neck.

Loki exhaled, opening his mouth and leaning his head back, noticing Clint had a hand holding his head while gently tugging at his black hair. Loki gasped when he felt Clint's teeth bite the flesh on his neck and Loki bit his lip, pressing his fingers into Clint's toned shoulder blades and pressing his body flush to Clint. Clint slowly moved up Loki's neck by dragging his lower lip along his lover's skin, causing a breath to hitch in his throat.

"Bedroom, my hawk?" Loki whispered in a raspy tone as he met Clint's dark, hungry eyes.

Clint smiled. In response, he kissed Loki's lips, biting down on the bottom one, tugging softly. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he released the lip before walking up the stairs with Loki close behind.


	19. Drugs

Chapter 19

It was cold the next morning. Clint took Loki to get some coffee and out to a walk. Loki wore a long jacket, with jeans and a green scarf wrapped around his pale neck. Clint wore a leather jacket, a black V-neck and jeans. As they walked through Central Park, their hands held while the others warmed by their coffee, Clint became curious.

"Why did you come here?" Clint asked.

Loki exhaled, they watched the white cloud slowly expel in the cold air around them. "Father always favored my brother over me. When I tried to show him that I could be a worthy son, he never approved. So I fell down to Earth after my final act of love, yet failed. I began a new life with a new identity." Loki took a drink of his tea. "Sort of a way to cope, I suppose, or become a new man."

"What was the best thing that happened in your time here?" Clint asked as they walked to a bridge, leaning on it.

"Meeting someone like you."

Clint smiled and took a drink of his coffee. "Anything you wanted to do that didn't happen?"

"Um," Loki bit his lip, cocking his head to one side. "No. Nothing that I can think of."

"Come on, not even anything wild and crazy?"

"No, Barton. I may seem bland, but it's not like me to do things like that."

"Ok, sorry for prying."

"Don't apologize, it's only human nature to be curious." Loki said, biting back a smile.

Clint only watched Loki in silence with the eyes of a hungry hawk. Loki returned his gaze with an icy glare. "What?" Loki asked softly.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Clint asked in a husky tone that made Loki shift closer to him.

"Seems to be we're each other's drugs." Loki said, placing a hand on Clint's neck, rubbing him gently with his thumb. "Are you addicted to me, Barton?" Loki whispered, biting his lip.

"At this point, nothing can cleanse me of you." Clint rasped, taking Loki's hand and lifting his palm to his lips, kissing him sweetly. "What about you?" Clint breathed into his hand.

Loki smiled. "Exactly the same." He leaned in and kissed Clint's lips. When they pulled away, Clint wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders, holding him close as they took in the view of Central Park, sipping their drinks.


	20. Toxic

Chapter 20

Clint took Loki up to his room a few nights later. The bed really was like a nest. It was a king sized mattress covered with dark red satin sheets. The walls had been painted black, making it like a secluded cave. Clint held the door open and Loki entered first as Clint shut the door. Loki fingered the satin when Clint spun him around, kissing him hard.

Loki slid his hands underneath Clint's plunging V-neck while Clint unbuttoned his shirt before slowly pushing it off his shoulders. The slow gesture made Loki smile into the kiss as he was pulled in. Clint had his hands on the small of Loki's back, slowly moving around his sides and to the belt of his pants, undoing it with nimble fingers. When they were undone, Clint kissed down Loki's neck, shoulders, chest and stomach, lingering just underneath Loki's belly button where he alternated between kissing and licking his skin before he pulled down Loki's pants. Loki's hands grasped at Clint's shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it across the room.

As Loki watched him, he took in deep breaths as Clint slowly turned him around, kissing the small of his back while he removed his own pants. Looping his arms around Loki's stomach, he circled his belly button with his thumbs. He smiled as he felt Loki stiffen under his touch and began to kiss up his spine, dragging his bottom lip along the way as well as trailing his tongue up the warm skin as he kissed the back of Loki's neck with care. He ran his fingers up Loki's chest, pulling their bodies together, biting down on his neck. Loki sighed and leaned his head back, Clint kissed his ear and walked them to the bed, walking around to face Loki and kiss him hard.

When they released the kiss, Clint bit down on his bottom lip, when he let go, Loki fell back into the sea of satin as Clint perched on top of him. He ran his hands lazily up Loki's chest, lingering on his collarbone.

"Are you inspecting your catch, hawk?" Loki said in a low tone. Clint met his eyes and he felt something burn inside him, something hot and needy. Clint let his hand skim over Loki's neck, gliding to his lips, tracing them when Loki licked them gently with the tip of his tongue. Clint quickly leaned down and licked Loki's torso, coming right up the center of his chest before trailing some kisses of to his neck. Loki gasped at the contact which was met with Clint's lips on his as their tongues mingled. Loki had his hands in Clint's hair as his body arched into him.

As they kissed, Clint ran a hand down to Loki's legs, fingering him through the cotton of his boxers. Loki sighed into his lips as he clutched his fingers in Clint's hair, their lips colliding. When Clint opened Loki's boxers and held him firmly, Loki abruptly broke the kiss with a gasp. Their eyes met and Clint tightened his hold.

"You want me?" He breathed, kissing Loki's jaw while he heard Loki only letting out some squeaks as he shifted his grip lower on him. This got some sharp nails in his back, with Loki's hot breath at his ear.

"Tell me how badly." Clint rasped, squeezing hard as Loki moaned, biting his lip. Loki sought out his lips as Clint again moved his grasp, Loki's hands moved down Clint's back, his fingernails scraping his skin.

When Clint released him, Loki pushed Clint off and straddled him, his lips kissing Clint's chest slowly, making his way up to his neck. Loki had his hands on the bed on either side of Clint's shoulders as he kissed Clint's lips, frequently biting them as they swallowed moans.

In the midst of their lusty kisses, Clint grasped Loki hard and squeezed. Loki broke the kiss as they both gasped, watching Loki writhe under his grasp.

"Oh…" Loki sighed, closing his eyes. Clint watched as Loki's fists closed around the satin sheets. Loki leaned down on his left elbow, taking his other hand to stroke Clint's cheek. Clint slowly turned his head and took Loki's thumb into his mouth. Loki's eyes rolled back into his head as he leaned down and licked Clint's ear, his breathing becoming erratic. Loki shuttered under Clint's hold on him and the rhythm of his thumb in his lips, the pleasure of both intoxicating.

"Barton…love me…" Loki growled. Clint released his hand from Loki and let his finger go before pushing Loki onto the bed, capturing his lips again.

The remainder of the evening continued with loud moans, clutched sheets, scraping fingernails and a hot bed as the two men showed each other how passionate their lust really was.


	21. Relaxation

Chapter 21

Loki was walking around his house with his shirt off and dark jeans on. It was a hot afternoon in New York when he heard a knock on the door. Putting the book on the shelf, he walked across the living room and opened the door, surprised to see Clint standing before him, nothing but jeans and a bullet proof vest on as he removed his sunglasses and slipped out of his shoes before walking into the house.

"Busy day?" Loki asked as Clint kissed his cheek and Loki shut the door. He watched Clint slowly take the vest off, exposing a slightly glistening chest. It made something in Loki warm and he already felt the magnetic pull but walked to the kitchen instead. He retrieved a cold water bottle from the fridge, opening it as he watched Clint sit on the leather couch. Loki smiled and walked to Barton, who smirked at him.

"Rough day?" Loki tried again.

"Just training new agents in that damn sun all day. Come here." Loki straddled Clint on the leather sofa, Clint gently rubbed his back before Loki held out the water bottle and opened it, but he didn't drink from it. Instead, he dunked the water over his hot chest, then he poured some over Loki, who smiled at the feel of cool relief.

"Mmm…" Loki hummed as Clint tossed the water bottle on the rug before Loki started to rub the now slightly cooled chest of the agent, who pulled him closer.

"I've looked forward to seeing you all day." Clint breathed on Loki's lips, who smiled.

"Seeing me or taking me?" Loki muttered.

Clint kissed Loki softly. "Both." He breathed before kissing him again.

Loki moved into the kiss as their wet skin touched. Clint's hands, now wet, were on the middle of Loki's back, stroking softly as Loki's hands held Clint's jaw, their kiss becoming deep, slow, sensual. Loki ran a hand down to Clint's chest as his lips trailed down Clint's chin, neck, licking it softly before teasing his ear. Clint leaned his head back into one of Loki's hands, growling lightly and clenching his jaw.

Loki leaned away from Clint, running his now wet hand from Clint's bottom lip down his chin, letting his fingers graze his skin as the water was beginning to rapidly lose its cool temperature between the two of them. His fingers ran down his neck before settling on his collarbone. Loki then ran his hands around to the nape of Clint's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Just as their parted lips touched, Loki spoke. "We really are addicted." He rasped on Clint's lips.

"Nothing wrong with a sexy drug." Clint said as he kissed Loki hard. Loki moaned into the kiss as he broke and sat up straight. Clint's lips fell to his chest and Loki sighed. Leaning his head back, his hands ran in Clint's hair, holding him to his body before they fell to his back. Clint alternated between kisses and licks as Loki moaned and arched his back into those electric lips. Loki then gasped at the feel of teeth scraping along his skin and he looked at Clint with an icy fire in his eyes that Clint moved his hands down to Loki's pants.

With wet fingers, the afternoon progressed in passionate moans, gasps, slow seduction and gratification as the water soon dried from the heat radiating between the two lovers.


	22. A Night Out

Chapter 22

Loki sat in the living room of his home holding his big camera in his hands. Sighing, he brushed some hair out of his face when Clint plopped down next to him with a smile on his face, kissing his cheek.

"What do you have in mind?" Loki asked, putting the camera in the case at his side.

"Let's go out, have some fun." Clint said.

"Such as?"

"The carnival's in town. Let's go."

Loki was puzzled. "You know full well I've never been to one."

"Then I'm treating you to a new human experience. Trust me." Clint took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Loki nodded. "First time for everything."

A few hours later, camera case across his shoulders, Loki was walking with Clint through the crowded streets of rides, food, games and people. The laughter, joy and screams filled his ears as he felt like looking all around him. He drank in the sounds of the games, the noises of the rides and the people spending time with their loved ones.

Loki eagerly began snapping photos faster than he had before, changing the settings sometime to accommodate for a better picture. Clint smiled, watching Loki soak it all in. When Loki took a break from photos, they held hands, walking through the crowds of people, once almost being run over by some rowdy kids followed by apologetic parents.

It was all a blur for Loki, everything moved so fast. Clint had taken him on the Ferris wheel, he was able to get some marvelous pictures while clinging to Clint for dear life every time he looked down, which made Clint laugh. Afterwards, they got popcorn and shared it while looking out at the water, causing Loki to reach for his camera again.

"I've really enjoyed this." Loki said, looking at Clint with a smile.

"Me too." Clint said. "It's nice to go with someone you love."

Clint took Loki's hand in his, brought his knuckles up and kissed it sweetly.

"Excuse me!"

Loki looked first. They were met with two young boys, maybe 10 years in age and appeared to be identical twins. They had blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles and they wore dark jeans. One wore a Transformers shirt while the other an Iron Man one. Both wore the saddest pairs of sneakers.

Loki knelt in front of them. "What on earth are you two doing out?"

"Our parents say its ok!" One of them said with a smile.

"Do you guys want to hang out with us?" The other asked.

"Sure. What do they call you rascals?" Loki asked while Clint stifled a smile.

"I'm Tommy." The one in the Transformers shirt said.

"And I'm Jack." The Iron man shirt said as they both showed off smiles with their missing two front teeth.

"Well, my name is Loki. This is Clint." Loki said. "When did you boys lose those teeth?"

"Yesterday!" They said at the same time, their smiles were contagious as Loki straightened and Clint took his hand.

"Congratulations." Loki said as they began walking with the boys in the lead.

"Hey, Loki is a cool name!" Jack said.

"Thank you. Your shirt is pretty awesome." Loki said. "Yours is cool too." Loki regarded Tommy, who noticed their mingled hands.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked.

"You guys love each other a lot?" Jack asked.

Loki looked to Clint. "Yes we do." Loki said with a sweet smile on his lips.

"That's good." Tommy said."

"Our mom votes 'Yes!' on the same gender love stuff." Jack said.

"Does she?" Loki asked, amusement lingering in his voice.

"Uh-huh!" They chimed together before Tommy tugged on Loki's free hand. "Let's go in the house of mirrors!"

"Alright." Loki chuckled at their enthusiasm. As they entered the house, the walls and ceiling were covered in distortion mirrors. Loki quietly took out his camera and took some photos of the boys while they were unawares. He quickly crouched down and snapped as many photos as possible before slipping the camera away before they noticed.

"Stay together; it's easy to get lost in here." Loki said, taking precautions as Clint chuckled. After a few paced, Loki had to stop and attempt to ease his queasy stomach. Clint laughed.

"Seasick?" He asked, looping their arms together.

"A little." Loki watched the boys running through the house.

"I didn't realize you were so good with kids." Clint stated.

"Well, I guess I've warmed up to them." Loki said, meeting Clint's gaze.

"You'd make a good mom."

This granted a smirk from Loki along with a playful smack on the arm. Making them both giggle.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Come on; let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Tommy called from the end of the hall. Loki and Clint complied without complaint.


	23. Watched

Chapter 23

Loki and Clint walked through the crowded streets of New York, hand in hand, simply chatting. They laughed together, sharing smiles when Clint couldn't help feeling something, and Loki noticed.

"What troubles you?" Loki asked as they waited with a crowd of people to cross the street.

Clint looked over his shoulder. "We're being watched." He said as they walked across the street, Clint held Loki's hand a little tighter.

"Should I be more careful as to whom I present myself as?" Loki asked.

"No. I love you, Loki. No reason to hide it." Clint said, keeping his eyes peeled.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Loki tried to say.

Barton seemed to take it well. "Probably just Natasha."

In the midst of their conversation, a hand clapped down hard on Loki's shoulder. Lifting his gaze, Thor's blue eyes met his, almost wet with tears.

Loki struggled to find words as his lips parted at the sight of his brother. Thor pulled Loki away from Clint, down another street when Clint felt a tap on his back. He turned and saw Natasha, arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a level tone.

"What are you doing, Thor?" Loki asked as Thor walked him down the street, his hand firmly holding his arm. "Let go." Loki demanded when Thor quickly took him in his arms, the embrace tight as Loki stiffened.

"I thought you were dead." Thor said as he pulled back to meet Loki's eyes.

Loki swallowed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you come home?" Thor asked, his hands tight on his arms.

"I had no home to return to." Loki said.

"Yes you do." Thor said.

"No, I don't!" Loki hollered, feeling the rage swell inside him. "I don't want to go back to that failed family! It's not worth it."

"What have you had here? Nothing!" Thor yelled.

"I've had a man who loves me! Don't you dare talk to me about nothing!" Loki hissed before walking back to Clint. Thor took his arm hard in his hand and Loki looked back at him. "We're done." He said, clawing the hand from him before picking up his pace to Clint.

He didn't look back.

"I'm doing what I want. What's wrong with that?" Clint asked.

"You can't see him."

"Why not? I don't control your life. Who says you can control mine?" Clint asked.

"He's the bad guy, Clint." Natasha said.

"He's more human than you will ever know."

"So he's already tricked you." She said.

"Don't speak to me about who you think he is. You don't know him. You have no right to accuse him."

Clint snapped out of it when Loki placed a hand on the small of his back. Loki watched Natasha as Clint wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and they walked away. Both were aggravated, their walk was quiet, but their company was all they needed for the remainder of the walk home.


	24. Building Memories

Chapter 24

Clint and Loki sat on the couch in front of a fair fire, their fingers entwined, enjoying each-others company.

"Tell me what you were like in high school." Loki whispered.

Clint immediately got a smile on his face. "Well, I was a stud."

Loki playfully hit his arm, both smiling as he continued. "No, being the school orphan gave me an interesting reputation that I chose to play the role of. I was the bad boy, and I'll admit, maybe I was, but not to the extent the rumors spread at."

Loki smiled. "I can imagine you were the captain of the football team."

"No, Jake Sanders beat me to that." Clint said. "But I could have easily beat him out though. By that time, though, I had already started archery, so nothing else really gave me that thrill."

"I wish I could have seen you." Loki said, gently fingering Clint's chin.

"Me for you. I can see it now." Clint said as Loki got a small grin on his lips.

"What exactly do you see?" Loki asked.

"I see a thin, young mysterious boy who clings to his books. He stays out of most social circles but keeps a careful eye on the people around him. The girls take care in noticing the lonely bookworm, whose intelligence is noted." Clint said.

Loki smiled, biting his lip. "Would one of those girls noticing me include a stoic hawk?"

"Perhaps." Clint said, leaning in and kissing the tip of Loki's nose.

"Well, he would be the only one I would return the attention." Loki said, kissing Clint's cheek softly.

"That would make this hawk incredibly happy." Clint said as their lips met in a gentle kiss.


	25. Unwanted Attention

Chapter 25

Loki was reading a book when Clint tapped on his shoulder. "Hey. I need to drop a few things off at Stark Tower. Want to come?"

Loki smiled before setting his book down. "Sure." He said, standing, walking out of the house and into the Jeep.

A few minutes later, Loki stood on the first floor, watching the busy streets just outside the window. Clint kissed his cheek before disappearing into another room. Loki heard something behind him but he gave nothing away.

"Who do you think you are?"

Loki got a smirk on his face and he swallowed, not speaking.

"Answer me!" A hand slapped on Loki's shoulder, wrenching him backwards. Loki stared into the face of Tony Stark. He wore his armor with a hand facing him, ready to fire. Loki made no move to defend himself but the smirk stayed firmly on his lips as he watched Tony.

"Final warning." Tony said. Loki noticed how his jaw clenched.

"Notice how I don't run." Loki said. His eyes flicked to see Clint, an arrow notched and pointed at Tony as he walked into the living space. "You won't shoot."

"Want a bet, twinkle toes?" Tony sad and an amused smile came to Loki's lips. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face!"

"Stop yelling." Clint interjected.

"He's your toy, isn't he?" Tony asked Loki. "That's all he's ever been."

"He's no such thing." Loki said calmly.

"Don't deny it." Tony stated.

"I deny nothing, Stark. I love Clint." Loki said. Tony chuckled.

"Stop, Tony." Clint said.

"Do I have to do this? Do I have to prove to you what he is?" Tony questioned, looking to Clint, who still had his arrow trained on Tony.

"There's nothing to prove." Clint said, his eyes flicking to Loki.

Tony simply exhaled and shot from his hand. Loki quickly put his arm over his chest. The sickening crack hit all their ears, followed by a strangled scream as Loki fell to the ground, clutching his wrist. Clint released the arrow and watched, hitting a small button on his bow just as it flew below Tony's nose. The blue mist was inhaled, within seconds Tony collapsed to the ground.

Loki slowly sat up, gasping at his wrist and Clint knelt beside him.

"Is it broken?" Clint asked, walking Loki back out to the Jeep.

"It's already healing, slowly." Loki cringed. "What about Tony?"

"He'll be fine. Let's get out of here before they blow up the damn building." Clint said as he closed the Jeep passenger door before walking to the driver's side and they sped off to the house.


	26. Healing

Chapter 26

Clint held the door to his house open for Loki and helped him walk to the couch and watched as Loki sank into the corner of it, wincing as his bone healed to its right spot. Clint walked to the kitchen and retrieved his first-aid kit before he sat down beside Loki, who smiled at his attempt to help.

"It's mere bruising now." Loki said, clenching his teeth as he caught his breath, instinctively squeezing his arm. Clint tentatively took his injured hand and gently wrapped a white bandage around his black and blue wrist, the colors disturbingly grotesque at the contrast from his ivory skin. He felt Loki stiffen slightly at some of the tugs of the bandage as he carefully secured it.

Loki met Clint's gaze. "Thank you." Loki said quietly. Clint took the kit and returned it to its correct spot before stopping at the kitchen entrance, where he took in Loki's appearance for a few priceless moments.

Loki's back was resting in the corner of the leather sofa, such so that his arms comfortably draped on the arm and back of said sofa. Loki's eyes were cast on the floor; his rising chest remaining in a calm rhythm as he gently clenched his injured hand into a fist, and then relaxed it again.

Clint walked up to the couch, settled himself so he was sitting atop Loki, who looked up with a smile. Clint's lips trailed down Loki's sharp cheekbone before veering down to his ear, where he began a wicked game, teasing Loki. He heard Loki exhale in his own ear as he continued his game, expertly flicking his tongue, using his lips and teeth in ways he knew Loki couldn't resist. Loki sighed, leaning his head back into Clint's hands as they relished in their game.

A few hours later, Loki felt the pain in his wrist cease. Surprised, he flexed it before moving it in a circle, and then removed the bandage, it was healed. He smiled and turned to the balcony where he saw Clint standing alone. They had drifted apart in their silent time together and he knew Clint felt somewhat guilty for Tony hitting him, but it couldn't be helped.

It should simply be expected now, since nobody approves of their relationship.

Loki stood at the door of the balcony, watching Clint smoke a cigarette. He knew just the way to cheer him up, but it was incredibly bold, even for him. He exhaled before opening the door; he knew it was worth it, it always was.

"Since when do you smoke?" Loki asked, purposefully keeping his now healed hand out of view as Clint looked at him.

"Since the man I love got hurt." Clint replied before taking one final drag and dropping the bud to the ground, stepping on it.

"I'm much more attracted to clean men." Loki said with a smirk as Clint took him in his arms.

"Who says I'm not clean?" Clint asked before breathing into Loki's ear, making goose bumps erupt over his snowy white skin.

"The smoke bubble around you." Loki said and Clint pulled back, meeting his eyes.

"Sorry." Clint sighed softly. Loki showed Clint his now undamaged wrist, Clint smiled. "Must be my amazing healing powers." He smirked.

"I'll say." Loki said, biting his lip as he unbuttoned Clint's flannel shirt, pulling him towards the door by his waistband. "You're quite the hero."

They both exchanged smiles as they closed the door and walked to the couch. Clint moved to sit and just before doing so, Loki unbuttoned his jeans. Clint sat and Loki knelt between Clint's legs, leaning in and kissing his stomach. He kissed him, dragged his lips and nose along his warm skin and licking him a few times before slowly moving a hand under Clint's pants and boxers, where he began to fondle him. He smiled at the pleasurable exhale that escaped Clint before he resumed kissing his warming skin.

Loki leaned down and moved the zipper of his pants with his teeth, watching Clint with hungry eyes as he gently squeezed. He smiled as Clint moaned beneath his hold and he kissed along his waist softly before he again squeezed. Clint quickly took Loki's jaw in his hands and met his lips hard, their passion burning bright yet again as they tumbled back onto the leather sofa, beginning to tangle together.


	27. Stripped

The next morning, before dawn broke, Loki woke with a start, jolting upright and gasping as a sensation of stripped energy drained from his body. He felt Clint stir beside him as he tried to calm his heartbeat, only fully understanding what had happened when a flash of green tinted his vision. Only for a second, it lasted as he gasped, blinking rapidly. Loki looked down at his open palm, shaking his head.

"So, I've been truly exiled." He whispered as Clint fell back into a steady slumber. Loki smiled gently before leaning back in bed. "It's better you not know." He whispered to himself, trying to go back to sleep.

Loki still hadn't told Clint about the early morning events when he found himself joining him on a final visit to Stark Tower, dropping something off for Natasha.

Loki was standing by the window on one of the middle floors, watching life carry on below. He felt like he knew something would happen today, but he tried not to become paranoid about it.

"Come on reindeer games."

Loki swallowed at the voice of Tony Stark and he turned slowly. He was met with Iron Man and Captain America.

"Show your true colors." Steve Rogers said as Loki walked around them slowly. Inside, he panicked for Clint but he couldn't show it.

"I have no reason to show you." Loki said calmly.

"Sure you do. Don't trick us, Loki, it won't end well." Tony said.

Loki chuckled. "What you don't realize is that I have no motive to hurt Clint."

"You're really gonna try this?" Steve pressed.

Loki sighed. "Don't tempt me, soldier." His fists reflexively balled up as he walked towards Steve, who held his ground.

"He's your toy." Tony said.

"Oh, like you pathetic, useless mortals toy with me?" Loki hissed. "You are but words in this filthy world of lies, cheats and arrogance."

The next thing Loki knew, he was punched hard in the face, busting his bottom lip as he was picked up and hurled across the room. He landed hard on his back before rolling a few feet and stopping on his side. He was tugged on his back, straddled and pinned down by Thor, who looked angry and upset.

"Why do you not heal?" Thor asked and a smile spread across Loki's lips.

"What is going on here?" Clint's voice rang out in the silence.

"Why, brother?" Thor asked as he slightly shook Loki.

"Let him go!" Clint walked forward but Tony and Steve pulled him back. Loki trained his now angry eyes on Thor, who looked close to tears.

"Don't lie, Thor." Loki breathed through clenched teeth. "Don't act like this was all your filthy father's doing."

"No, I don't understand." Thor said softly.

"You told him of my charade and you told him to exile me! Don't you dare lie to me!" Loki hollered, now shaking with boiling fury as his breath came in shaky bursts. "My powers are gone all because you can't have me by happy!" His voice cracked with rage at this line.

Thor only stared at Loki, who let a single tear fall down his cheek before swallowing, steeling himself once again as Thor's grip loosened on his wrists.

Loki noticed Thor's gaze staring at his busted, bleeding lip. Loki tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. "This is all your fault." He breathed before spitting at Thor, who flinched before squeezing one final time on his wrists and reluctantly got off his brother.

Clint rushed to Loki and helped him up before walking him to the elevator and going down to the garage.

"That does it." Clint said, kissing Loki on the cheek. "Tomorrow, we disappear."


	28. To Disappear

Fury walked to Natasha and Clint's barracks the next morning. When he arrived there, he took in Clint's empty side as Natasha stood with her back to him.

"Where is he?" Fury asked, hands on his hips.

Natasha slightly turned her head towards Fury. She held the picture of Clint she took, sneaky as it was on her phone. Even if he never returned her affections, she had always loved him.

"He's gone." She said softly.

Clint and Loki now settled for a month in their new home. Loki was 'Sam Wells' to the outside world, illusion and all while Clint was 'Jeremy Renner'.

They now lived in Nelson, New Zealand. Loki sat on their back porch in a black robe as Clint came out in some sweatpants hanging low off his hips as he held a cup of tea for Loki and a black coffee for himself. Loki stood and took his tea before they walked to the edge of the porch, looking over the water as the sun rose.

Living here for a month, Sam's photography business had come at incredibly high demand and Jeremy's archery teachings gave them a completely comfortable lifestyle choice.

Loki set his mug on the rim of the wood railing before taking Clint's jaw in his hands and kissing his lips tenderly. They could new live their life together without unwanted parties disturbing them.

Let their lives begin.


End file.
